Lost of Motherland russia
by Megirl
Summary: The happpened on a meeting makes the biggest contry leave.   This is sort of a AmericaxRussia story so if you dont like then dont read it and please rewiev what you think about it.
1. Russia leaves

_Russias Pov_

It was a worldmeting in Japans place and as useally America was the one that was heard over all the noice.

Jeez, do he never stop to talk?Russia said that more to himself than to somebody else.

Somehow America heard him, because he stooped talk turned his head to look at russia that just returned one of his ordinary calm smiles.

At least i am not hiding my problems behind a fake smileamerica leaved his place and went over to Russia.

Oh the capitalist have a problem whit how i am?Russia started to get angry when he stand up opposite to America.

"Yeah maybe I have America said and straighted up.

"And what schould that be? "

For starters, you a communist, you are a freaking hartless killer

"What did you call me?Now was Russia really near to snap.

"I called you a hartless killer communist moster freak and for your infromation that is why nobody likes you America said.

"Is that true?Russia look away from America and around in the room.

Everyone look away when he meat their eyes.

Even the baltics, prussia and his sisters look away when he look at them well Belarus didnt look away but Russia didnt look a her.

"Well if that is how everyone thinks, then I shall leave, I dont need anyone of youRussia said before he turned and leaved the room.

Russia made his way, in his heart he hopet that someone at least one of them his sisters maybe should leave and come after and stop him from leaving.

But no all of them sat there on their places just watching him leave.

Fine then. He shouldnt be a burdon for them any more

**2 years later**

After russia disepaired Sealand got accepted as a nation and America sudgested that all of them should put their houses together, evryone agred and a couple of month later the house were done.

Evryone even the micronations moved in but there was still one empty room that waited for one tall vodka loveing man.

It was time for one other metting and everyone had gardered down in the metting room to disgus the weeks happeings.

Okay then will eveyone that didnt sign the list yesterday, please sign todayEngland said and show a list that he handed to the nations next to him.

The list went around the tabel and all the countrys sign it, even america took it.

Come on git, just sign so we can get it over with!England looked iretate at him.

"Can I wait until everyone els signd itAmerica asked and handed the list to America.

"Eheheh no because you are the last oneEngland said and handed it back to him.

"Oh okay America signed the list before he layed back in hisｴs chair.

So has anyone speaked to Russia yet?"

The moment he asked that everyone stoped speaking and looked at him, just like he had screamed out something bad.

"So no one had even mattered to lift on the F***** phone and called his house?America asked when nobody said anything.

Eh no what do you suspect? He like tortured us when he had us, right toris?Poland tured to his neigboure his best fried Lithuenia that looked from poland to america.

Yeah, I know that, we all know what he has done but wasnt he abel to be nice to?America asked.

Toris, how about the rumors? Dont you still have the stockholm syndrome with Russia?"

Lithuenia just nooded.

China, wasnt he and you together? You two has been together since the cold war right and dnt you still love him?"

China look around at the other blushing befor he nooded.

"Yes, I still love him, aru"

Ukriane, Belaruse, he is your brother for gods sakeAmerica turned to Ukrain and Belarus that nooded before Ukrain raised up.

Please america, make ur brother come backthe girl beged him.

Dont worry, I will because I am a heroAmerica smiled and made thump up.

Geez, I gues if evryone wants him back so why not?England said and everyone else nooded.

**Three mouth later september.**

_Americas pov_

Alfred was happy when he goes out to the car, a moucht ago he had got a mesege from Russias mobile, he didnt know how Ivan had got his number but he got surprised when he read it.

Hello Alfred, its me Ivan.

OMG, Russia - Alfred wrote back.

Da - Come the answer from Ivan.

Hi dude, it been such a long time... what do you want? - Alfred aksed last.

It went a while before Ivan answered.

I have changed my mind - Was the answer.

About what? - Alfred wrote just for fun.

About moving together with you all - Alfred know that Ivan was ashamed when he wort that.

Omg, really? - Alfred asked.

Da - Was the answerd.

That superman Alfred wrote quiek.

Da, I think so to Ivan said.

Yeah because we have your apartment finshed and ready for you, you can move in whenever you want... - alfred wrot.

Today :)? - he wort again.

Thanks but I would like to said good bye to my house first - come the answe.

Okay so how long do you communists need? - Alfred wrote hopping that ivan could be abel to take a joke.

Give me till september plz - Ivan answerd joining in to the joke.

Hey its not the Cold war anymore but okay you moving in here in september... dod thats so awesome America was abit existed when he wrote back.

Da Come soon from Ivan.

Good, then we see you soon you crazy communist - Alfred sent back to him.

Da, idiotic capitalist, see you soo bye Ivans answer soon come.

Alfred smiled when he sat into the car, soon so soon they all should be together again as one whole world should be.

Soon the car stopped outside Ivans house, the driver opened the door and Alfred steped out, he smiled when he saw ivan standing there...


	2. Russias retun

Ivan sight when he looks around in his empty house, this house and him had been through so many thinks together and meant so many memories, both happy and said, for him both happy and now was he on his way to leave it.

Ivan had already packet all his tuff in cardboard boxes and sent them away to his new home in the house that he would share with the rest of the countries.

Until this last winter Ivan had refused all invitations he received on that along with the rest of the countries to be one large house.

He had kept on fighting against them, kept keeping him for himself even when he every day saw how everyone else had fun together in the big house.

When the feeling of alienation was becoming too much for him, then he began to slowly surrender.

It had started to change from spring to summer when the feeling of alienation finally became too much for Ivan and he gotten the strange to pick up the phone and finally contact Alfred over Sms.

Ivan wrote (Hello Alfred its Me.) and send it to Alfred.

Soon come the answer with the question (OMG Russia?)

(Da.) Ivan's answer

This time the answer came quicker (Hi dude it been such a long time… What do u want?)

Ivan had been sure that Alfred told the others that he was texting with Ivan and they were asking him questions about it. So Ivan had been irritated when he answered. Of course the Alfred knew why Ivan had contact him.

(I have changed my mind.) Ivan answered shortly.

(About what?) That stupid answer made Ivan even more irritated

(About moving together with you all.) Ivan was a bit ashamed when he wrote that.

(OMG really?) Ivan smile because of the many question marks in Alfred's answer.

(Da.)He wrote back.

(That's superman.)Ivan could nothing but smile when he read that, it was so typical Alfred to say that.

(Da, I think so too.)

(Yeah because we have you apartment finish and ready for you, you can move in whenever you want…) Alfred wrote.

(Today ?) Come soon again from Alfred.

(Thanks but I would like to say good bye to my house first.) Ivan wrote back.

(Okay how long do you communists need? Just joking with you!) Alfred answer.

(Give me till September, plz Mr. capitalist?) Ivan said and joined in on the joke.

(Hey it's not the cold war anymore but okay you moving in here in September... dude that's awesome.) Ivan could see on the text how excited the American was.

(Da.) Ivan sent back.

(Good, then see ya soon you crazy communist) Alfred sent.

(Da, idiotic capitalist bye.) Ivan send back and the conversation was over.

Ivan though back at the conversation he had had with Alfred almost two and a half moth ago in may, the time sure had gone fast and tomorrow was it already September.

The Russian had already packed his last stuff in bags that was standing by the door!

He would leave the furniture and let them remain where they were just in case he ever returned to the house.

Suddenly Ivan hears the sound of a car on the driveway, so he went to open the door.

Ivan was surprised when he come out and saw a black limousine jeep standing in the driveway, while he went closer to look, the driver come out.

The diver nodded to Ivan before he went to the passenger door and opened it.

Ivan's eyes got wider when Alfred stepped out.

Hello Ivan, are you ready? Alfred said with a smile when he saw the Russian standing there.

Alfred? What are you doing here? Ivan asks still shocked.

We´re here to pick ya up so are you ready, Alfred said looking up at him.

Yes, my bag is in the hall, Ivan said pointing to the house.

Good, Jensen go get Ivan's bag, Alfred said turning to the driver.

As you wish sir, Jensen said before he went into the house.

Jensen was soon back, he laid Ivan's bag in the trunk and handed a bunch of keys to Ivan.

I took the liberty of locking the door for you, sir. Jensen said before opening the door for them.

Alfred, may I ask you a favor?

Sure!

May I please say good bye to my house, one last time?

Sure, take your time.

Thanks, but I just need twenty minutes, Russia said before going back to the house.

Ivan went up to his empty room, where he opened a secret cabinet in the wall. In the cabinet he found an old faded coat, a letter, a picture in a frame, a faucet pipe and an old large bottle of vodka.

Ivan took the out coat and looks at it, it was dusty but still hole and clean.

Ivan toke on the coat and the pink scarf his sister had made for him before she had leaved so many years ago.

Ivan took the letter, the picture and the faucet! He put them on him before he pulled the curtain away from the mirror in the room.

He just stands there looking at his reflection in the mirror smiling because now he looks like himself again. He kept stand that way when Alfred come in to the room.

Ivan, Hello? It's time to go!

When Alfred comes into the room, he saw Ivan standing there in front of the mirror. The Russian was dress in his old coat and Alfred saw how he smile when he look at his reflection.

Ivan… it's time to go! Alfred said not sure what to say.

Okay, I coming! Ivan said turning to him smiling.

The two countries start to leave the house! Russia was still smiling gently when he looks the front door.

Are you okay? America asks a bit worried.

Of course I am, America-kun! Why shouldn't I be? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol, Russia said staring threatening at him while putting the keys in his pocket.

Oh never mind! America shut up when he saw the look Russia gave him.

They went to the limousine and soon they were on their way to the big house.

When they arrived, they entered the house and America showed Russia the way to a big room that he said was the meeting room.

America-kun, I don't think I can do this! Russia said worried.

Oh don't be worried, everyone has been waiting for you, America said.

But…

Don't worry, I will be at your side al time of the way, America said reaching his hand against the other country.

America? Russia made a small blush while he stares at the country next to him.

Russia, I think it's time we end the war between us, so what do you say? Peace? America said.

They stand there for a moment, just staring at each other before Russia giggle.

Peace, He said.

They smile to each other when they shake hands

Okay, pal, are you ready to do this? America asks when he grabs Russia's hand again.

Russia smile when he nodded and America smile back before he opened the door and went in. When they come in every one around the long table turn their heads to look at them and America raise his hand as salute.

Every one, I have great news the cold war is end and russia is back.

* * *

Okay so that was about it...

Now i am done with this fanfic!

Hoped you like it because i do, please coment or rewiev so i know what you think about it.


End file.
